ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Unleashed and Multi Trixes: The Power Force
The Alien Unleashed and Multi Trixes: The Power Force are a crossover Ben 10: Alien Unleashed/Multi Trixes. Plot Suddenly, the laser fired! It ripped the ship in two, and then it exploded! Simien dashed out of a shattered window just in time before the explosion. He floated there, and grabbed onto Vilgax's ship as it turned around. He looked in a window and saw Vilgax hooking up that small machine—a crosstime teleporter—to the ships teleportation module. Vilgax also ran a wire from the Polytrix into the machine. Simien then started to panic as the ships engines warmed up, and then shot it forward into crosstime hyperspace, leaving that crosstime—with Simien on the ship. ... At the Red Tornado's bio-ship. Ben: What? Red Torpedo: (holding a Goggles to into a eye) I want a save together. Ben (BTMT): Yeah, good. As a crashed on ship opened on at Vilgax and Evil Simien. Ben (BTO): Vilgax! But— but— you're gone! Vilgax: You think I'm still trapped in that video game? Ben (BTO): What on Earth are you talking about? (To his Omnitrix) Omnifinity, Harlequin! (Transform) Harlequin! (Vilgax): Omnifinity? Of course! This pathetic Polytrix did not have enough power to take me straight to my own crosstime. We're in the BTO crosstime. (BTO Ben): Riiiiiight. (Vilgax): Since this Polytrix has no more power, I need a new Omnitrix. So I need the Omnifinity. (BTO Ben): The better to beat you with. He started concentrating really hard, trying to move Vilgax around/make him beat himself up. But nothing happened. Vilgax just laughed. (Vilgax): Pathetic Helosptran. He walked up to BTO Ben and grabbed the Omnifinity symbol. He turned it a bit, and then yanked it off with a green flash. BTO Ben was detransformed thrown back a few feet by the sudden detachment. (Vilgax): Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. He went back into the ship, and hooked up the Omnifinity to the machine. The Polytrix lay next to it. Meanwhile, outside the ship, Simien crawled over from the other side. He shot web at the unsuspecting BTO Ben, and pulled him in. He then wrapped him in a cocoon of web, and stuck him to the ship. (BTO Ben): What's going on? (Simien): No time to explain. Just trust me! (shoots web over BTO Ben's face) Although BTO Ben didn't know this, the web protected BTO Ben from the sudden force of being hurled through the crosstime. Then, the ship's engines warmed up. In a few seconds, it was no longer in this crosstime. ... At the landed on a Red Tornado's bio-ship. Red Inferno: Wow, this is a greating, a now. Ben: Well, was, here we go. Red Inferno gives a Ben's Goggles on his eye. Red Inferno: Thanks. Ben (BTMT): Are you show on? Now, we suddenly see Vilgax about to face off with a kid resembling Ben. (Vilgax): Brian 10, prepare to meet thy God. He charged at Brian, but Brian then slapped the Omnitrix 4. An epic transformation sequence played as Brian transformed into... (Brian, transforming): BrianKrakken! It was a head-to-head fight, until Vilgax got knocked away. Then, just like with Musha, a ship appeared out of nowhere and smacked Vilgax on the head, just not burying him. (Brian, detransforming): Huh? The ship door opened, and Vilgax came out! (Vilgax): Can any Omnitrix give me enough power?! (Brian): But—but—but—you just got hit by that ship! (Vilgax): I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember a Brian 10 in the crosstime I'm looking for! (Brian): Oh. But I just fought this crosstime's Vilgax! He's right over there! Vilgax saw "himself", and then realized that he was wrong. (Vilgax): Oh. He turned back to his ship, but suddenly turned around, grabbed Brian, took off the Omnitrix 4 with the code, and threw him to the other side of the ship. He got caught in all the web, and Simien came and covered him with web like he did to BTO Ben. Then, Brian's Vilgax came over to Brian, whose face was uncovered, and pulled off an ID mask, revealing himself to be Paradox! (Brian): Now I see why you told me to fake-fight you. (Paradox): Yes. To get Vilgax out of this crosstime. (Brian): But meantime, could you free me before Vilgax drags me away on his ship? (Paradox): Sorry, but no. Not if you want things to work properly. The ship then rocketed away into the next crosstime. ... At the next crosstime, Ben was walking across the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared out of nowhere and landed. (Vilgax): Hello, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Transform) Blu Attac! Oh, man. I wanted TriWuzzo! (Vilgax): Since when can you turn into those aliens? (Ben): Since I got the MEGATRIX. Speaking of which, Kevin let me borrow his badge in case I was ambushed. He put the badge on the Ultimatrix, activating the MEGATRIX. Now, Blu Attac and all the other aliens were way more powerful! (Vilgax): You're not the Ben Tennyson I want! But it doesn't matter! With an Omnitrix like that I could leave this reality if I wanted to! They fought hard, but Vilgax overpowered BTUAM Ben. He removed the MEGATRIX, and carried it into his ship. Meanwhile, Simien tied BTUAM Ben in a web. (Simien): It's about time I explained things. Vilgax from an alternate crosstime to all of us came to mine. He killed my arch-enemy and all of my partners. He stole my Polytrix as well. He appears to be trying to get back to his own crosstime, but neither of our Omnitrixes can get him far enough through the crosstime. We are going to get back our Omnitrixes and fight back! So who's with me?! They all tried to raise their hands, but they were all stuck in the web and instead just squirmed there. (Evil Simien): Whatever. Then, Vilgax's ship left the crosstime. ... Later, Vilgax landed in the Finn 10: Fusion crosstime. (Vilgax): Am I ever going to reach my goal?! Suddenly, a weird alien fusion (of Wildmutt, Chromastone, Cannonbolt, NRG, and Upchuck) was thrown against his ship. (Fusion): Ow. Now, we see another fusion, this time between Diamondhead and Chromastone, was standing from where the first fusion was thrown from. This one had an Omnitrix symbol. It was Finn, as Hardrock, fighting Kraven. (Kraven): This is not over! (Finn): Uh, yeah, it is! Finn ran up to Kraven, and gave him a huge punch. It shattered his NRG suit plate. (Finn): Did I just release the radiation? (Kraven): I'm a fusion, remember? I'm not exactly the same as the species I am made of. Instead of radiation, I contain Crystalsapien blast energy inside of me! As he was about to shoot one of Chromastone's multi-colored energy blasts from the shattered suit plate, Vilgax came out of his ship, stepped on Kraven, and approached Finn. (Vilgax): Give me the Greatrix! Now! (Finn): And why? (Vilgax): I need to get to my own crosstime! He grabbed Finn's wrist, entered some code in the Greatrix, and yanked it off. (Finn): Ow! (Vilgax): See you never! He went into his ship, and Evil Simien yanked Finn into his web blob and explained things to him before Vilgax left. (leaving Ben 10: Fan Fiction). All defeated on series last. As a Vilgax landed on Ben 10: Unlimited Power. But crosstime. Ben (BTUP): What is that? That's a Ben, Ben (BTMT) and Red Inferno are saving on Ben (BTUP). Red Inferno: Wait! Vilgax: Ben and Red Android. You are come back. That on Vilgax gived on Ben (BTUP) to some on Red Inferno hugs Ben (BTUP). Ben (BTUP): Red Inferno? Ben: Where's Finn. Ben (BTUP): Unknown. Vilgax: Now for alled on a Omnitrixes. It's a Ben (BTUP), at Red Inferno gived Ben (BTUP) at Hypermatrix put it on. Vilgax on Omnitrixes becomed Ultimate Powermatrix. Vilgax becomed Evil Vilgax to Ultimate form at power of Ultimate Evil Vilgax. Ben, Ben (BTUP/BTMT), and Red Inferno against Vilgax at Evil Simien only at prison. Evil Vilgax: Yes! The are save the power me. Red Inferno: (transforming) Eatle! Ben: (transforming) Chromastone! Ben (BTMT): (transforming) Echo Echo! Ben (BTUP): (transforming) Paperboy! Ultimate Evil Vilgax: Now for all the me. Remember what you did to me? Eatle: Remember me.... All detransforming, but Ultimate Evil Vilgax has teleported him. At the walking Zang Ortus. Zang Ortus: We all the me. Ben (BTUP): I want a told you a now. (transforming) Echo Echo! Ultimate Evil Vilgax has teleported back. Zang Ortus: Do I have to be the only one here? Ultimate Evil Vilgax: Leaving a stucked again, we are of OverCrosson. Red Inferno: You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Echo Echo (BTUP): As you see, you have lost the war. Red Inferno: What you say at twice? Ben: (transforming) Eatle! Red Inferno: That's a episode on A Knight to Remember. Eatle: What? Do you a with from again. Ultimate Evil Vilgax shooting laser at Eatle, hitting him. Eatle: Ow. Ultimate Evil Vilgax: We cannot of eating alien. Eatle to absorbed Ultimate Evil Vilgax at detransformed Ben. To be completed... Category:Crossover